An automotive bumper face is typically made of injection molded plastic material, and, conventionally, has not been considered suitable to be used for supporting a bumper accessory component such as a fog light. When fixedly securing a bumper accessory component to a bumper face, a planar piece extending from the back side of the bumper face may be integrally formed with the bumper face so that a threaded bolt for securing the bumper accessory component may be passed through this planar piece.
In order to form a through hole for passing a threaded bolt in a planar piece extending from a bumper face main body, an undercutting process is required, and this complicated the structure of the die assembly for molding the bumper face. Therefore, forming a through hole for passing a threaded bolt in the planar piece unjustifiably complicates the manufacturing process and increases the manufacturing cost.
When the bumper face has a complex shape, applying an undercutting process to the planar piece becomes impossible owing to the limitations imposed by the structure of the die assembly. In such a case, a through hole for receiving a threaded bolt cannot be formed in the planar piece, and the bumper face is unsusable as a support for a bumper accessory component.
A mounting structure for a bumper accessory component that is aimed at resolving this problem is proposed in Japanese patent laid open publication No. 8-121441 (patent document 1). According to this proposal, a certain clip is used for attaching a bumper accessory component to a planar piece extending from a bumper face main body. This clip is configured to grip the planar piece from two sides thereof to join another member to the planar piece, and is provided with claws for aiding the clamping of the planar piece from two sides. The clip is fitted into and engaged by a hole formed in another member desired to be attached to the plate portion.
According to this clip, a through hole is not required to be passed through the plate portion for receiving a threaded bolt and is free from the aforementioned problems so that the bumper face may be used as a support for mounting an accessory component.